life of Lilly hart P2: where the snakes are
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: everything seems peaceful for awhile after the deaths of Winston, eve, and jason, that is until claw, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey discover the true story even though, some questions remain. are Winston and eve actually dead? is jasper island safe? who are the "beasts"? remember, nothing can be too far fetched in this thrill ride.
1. chapter 1

"it can't be our parents, they're dead." Lilly explained.

"no, they weren't the real thing, and you didn't kill Jason." garth explained.

"how do we know you aren't lying?" claw asked.

"well because, nobody gives up that easily without a plan." garth said as he walked towards kate.

"I've always liked you kate, that's why won't kill you but I will kill your boyfriend so you know how real pain feels." garth said pointing the gun towards Humphrey.

just as he was about to shoot, claw knocked him to the ground while Humphrey quickly grabbed the gun and held Garth at gunpoint.

"Humphrey, you have always been so gullible." garth said as Humphrey was about to be knocked out if it weren't for Lilly screaming, " **HUMPHREY LOOK BEHIND YOU** "

Humphrey flipped the guy over his shoulder knocking him out while claw choked garth to death until he finally stopped breathing.

"it's finally over." claw panted.

"you don't know that, it could have been a look alike for all we know." lilly explained.

"yeah but for now let's just go to our place and rest for a little bit." claw said exhausted.

they all agreed and started to head towards home which now belongs to all of them.

 **hey guys, Alpha and Omega lover 123 here. sorry for the short chapter but I promise there will be longer ones. anyways, welcome to life of Lilly hart P2: where the snakes are. like always, review and pm me if you want to see something happen in later chapters.**

 **alpha and Omega lover 123**


	2. see ya in hell

the four friends come home to see a note on the front porch.

"see ya in hell." it said.

"someone is blackmailing us!" kate said surprised.

just then four black figures appeared out of then air.

"you four are coming with us!" was all they said before the four friends were knocked out.

a few hours later, humphrey woke up in a cell atrached to the wall with a chain with the others.

"where are we?" humphrey said scared and confused.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." claw responded.

humphrey started pulling on the chain.

"humphrey, it doesn't work, I've already tried it." kate said staring at the ground.

the friends started to hear screams of pain and sorrow.

lilly started to cry.

"it's ok it's ok." claw said trying to comfort her.

a few minutes later, a creature with horns walked in the cell with two others unhooking the chains of each of the prisoners.

"if you do anything stupid, you will be killed on sight. this includes: killing, mocking satan, or escaping." the demon.

 _That explains everything except for one thing_ : _why are we here_?" Humphrey said as he was being unchained.

"alright people, keep moving along we have a schedule." the demon said as he motioned them to Walk in the halls.

the four friends and thousands of others finally reached a door where the hallway stopped.

one of the demons opened the door and there was nothing but a lake of fire at the bottom.

one by one the prisoners were pushed into the fiery lake.

it was finally Humphrey's turn. he was pushed forcefully into the lake.

the quartet found a piece of land to sit

" **AHHHHH** " Humphrey screamed in bloody murder.

soon the other three joined in after him.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" kate yelled.

"Kate, right now isn't the right time." Humphrey responded.

Humphrey sees a large creature taller than a building.

"do y'all know what this place is?" kate asked.

"yes, this is the pit. thing is, I don't remember seeing the light." claw responded.

"you mean pit as in hell?" Kate asked.

"yes that's what she means." lilly interrupts.

"Humphrey, what are you looking at?" claw said trying to grab Humphrey's attention.

all Humphrey could do is point at the giant ogre looking demon.

"holy cow that thing is huge!" Kate exclaimed.

"kate again, not the time." Humphrey said.

the trio could do nothing but gulp at the demon's size.

"Humphrey, is that you brother?" a mysterious voice called out.

Humphrey turned around to see his older brother hutch.

as soon as Humphrey realized who it was, he gave him a huge hug.

"uhh sorry to break up the family reunion but do you not realize where we are?" claw interrupted

"yeah, we are in the pit." hutch answered.

after hutch said that, a demon swooped up Humphrey with his tallons.

" **someone help me!** " Humphrey screamed.

hutch grabbed a stone.

"sometimes you just have to bring them down." hutch said before he slung the Stone at the demon.

"welcome to hell." the demon said before he was knocked out.

Humphrey soon slipped out of the demons grip and fell into the lake.

" **BABY WAKE UP!** was all humphrey heard as his body started burning in the lake.

soon, everything went black.

Humphrey woke up in his bed still sweating. he was still in the college.

Humphrey started panicking.

"shhh shhh, its me." Kate said trying to calm him down.

as soon as Humphrey realized it was only kate laying on top of him, he stopped panicking.

"what's wrong? we heard screaming" claw said barging into their room.

"everything is fine but, do you ever knock? I mean, me and Humphrey could have been doing "stuff" kate said.

"it's fine Kate." Humphrey said still shaking.

"are you ok?" lilly asked.

Lilly's voice was so gentle that she was always able to calm Humphrey down, sometimes even more than Kate's to be honest.

"no not really." Humphrey responded.

"well what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"well I had a nightmare where we were all in hell and there were demons everywhere. I even saw hutch. to be honest, I'm quite scared." Humphrey said as he starting to tear up.

the others felt bad for humphrey because they have never seen this side of him before.

"if those demons mess with my big bro, I'll sock them in the nose." lilly joked.

"she really will, I've seen her bad side." claw said continuing the joke.

kate gave humphrey a big hug.

"don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, not again." kate said squeezing Humphrey tighter.

soon the other two joined in.

"I... can't...breathe!" Humphrey struggled trying to get out.

all the girls stopped hugging.

"see, this is why I would rather hang out with girls." Humphrey said lightening up a little.

"well it's about time, you lighten up!" claw said chuckling a little bit.

"well since today is Saturday, I say we go out to eat." kate suggested.

the others agreed.

"well I'm gonna go outside for a bit." lilly said walking back to her and claw's room which was right across Humphrey and Kate's room.

"yeah I'm gonna do the same." claw said following Lilly.

"after a few minutes of getting ready, Kate started to walk out of the room until she noticed that Humphrey wasn't walking behind her.

"are you coming or not?" kate asked half-serious.

"yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Humphrey said motioning her to walk out of the room.

as soon as she left, Humphrey got down on his knees and prayed.

"hey god, it's me Humphrey. I know you are probably busy but even though I just had that terrible experience, I just wanna say thanks for letting me see my brother again for the last time. amen." Humphrey said as he stopped praying and walked out to see the girls still in the hallway.

for some reason, Humphrey started to cry.

"what's wrong?" lilly asked.

"nothing, I'm just happy to see my brother for the last time. even though I didn't expect to see him in the pit." Humphrey explained.

"the pit?" claw asked confused.

"he's talking about hell basically." lilly explained to claw.

"oh." was claws only reaction.

"guys, can we stop talking about this?" Humphrey interrupted.

they all walked outside and started walking around.

"ahh, the air feels so good." Humphrey said holding his arms out to the side.

"yeah especially since you woke up sweating." kate joked.

humphrey playfully knocked Kate the ground.

"fiesty much?" kate asked playfully.

"you don't know how long I've wanted to do kiss you and say I love you." Humphrey said as kissed Kate's tender lips.

 **hey guys Alpha and Omega lover 123 here. I bet you didn't expect none of this to happen did you? anyways, please review and and pm me if you want to see something happen in later chapters. see ya!** **-alpha and Omega lover 123**


	3. Jasper island

everything was peaceful for the rest of the day and through out the week until

when kate found a note.

"welcome to Jasper island. a world famous spot filled with wonderous creatures." the note said.

kate quickly woke Humphrey from his slumber. his eyes were bloodshot.

kate noticed this before she decided to tell Humphrey the news.

"what's wrong baby?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just had another dream about hutch. and his was the exact same way he died, being shot in the head right before salty. two of my best buds dying at the same time." Humphrey started to break down in tears.

"it's ok ok, I've got you." Kate said as she held Humphrey tightly against her chest.

"thanks Kate." Humphrey said pulling away from the hug.

"oh, I have some great news!" Kate said trying not to up with joy.

"what is it?" Humphrey asked suddenly intrigued.

"I have a note with a vacation spot we can visit!" Kate said with excitement.

"did you open the card to see how many tickets there are?" Humphrey asked.

"what do you mean?" Kate asked surprised.

"no tickets no entry." Humphrey explained.

kate opened the envelope revealing four Golden tickets.

"I have to tell the other two!" kate said as she basically ran out the door.

lilly and claw were awoke by Kate barging into their room.

she was completely surprised to see that her sister was naked as well as claw on top of her.

"I am so sorry, I'll come back later." Kate apologized.

"ya know Kate, you get on to us for barging in on you so why do you do it to us?" claw joked.

"it's ok Kate, this isn't the first time." lilly admitted.

" **WHAT?** " Kate asked surprised.

"kate, can you uhh... let us finish?" claw asked.

"uhhh sure." kate said leaving the room.

kate slipped two of the tickets under the door.

lilly was struggling with all the emotions as claw's snout got between her legs.

claw gave Lilly's "womanhood" a big lick.

"AHHHH" lilly moaned trying to keep from being to loud.

claw teased her by slowly guiding her tongue up Lilly's chest until she finally reached her breasts and slowly took one into her mouth

lilly moaned so Loud she basically screamed as pleasure surged through her body.

"ok, now it's my turn!" lilly said as she swiftly climbed on top of claw.

lilly tasted claw's lips.

"you're lips are so tender." lilly moaned softly.

lilly stuffed her tongue into claw's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance.

"you... taste... good" claw struggled to say.

lilly stuck her finger inside claw's "womanhood".

lilly licked her fingers in order to taste claw's juices.

"I'll have more access if I do this." lilly said as she got between her legs.

lilly took a long lick across claw's "folds".

claw squealed trying not to moan so loud.

claw couldn't take much more and released all of her juices on Lilly's face.

lilly climbed on top on claw and sat on her face.

after a few minutes, Lilly eventually released her load on claw's face.

lilly leaned on claw's shoulder.

"that...was wonderful!" lilly said in between breathes.

"you sure are my my beautiful baby girl." claw said gently placing a small kiss on Lilly's lips.

the couple spent the next few hours sleeping.

lilly woke up and quietly started walking towards the bathroom to take a shower when she spotted the two tickets.

she gently shook claw up.

"claw did you notice these tickets?" lilly asked.

"I have never seen those in my life." claw responded in a tired manner.

"I think these are why Kate walked in on us." and with that, Lilly started to get ready.

claw got ready after Lilly was finished.

after 10 minutes of brushing her hair, claw was finally ready.

"took ya long enough!" lilly joked.

"very funny lilly." claw responded.

lilly quietly knocked on Kate's door making it crack open a bit.

lilly and claw walked into the room slowly just before something happened.

" **BOO!** " both Humphrey and Kate said jumping out of the closet nearly scaring Lilly to death because she was closer.

"don't scare me like that! you could have killed me!" lilly said with her heart beat rapidly.

both Humphrey and Kate were rolling on the floor.

soon the other two joined the laughter.

everyone soon calmed down.

"so sis, did y'all get the tickets?" kate.

"so you did lay the tickets under the door?" claw asked in response.

"yes. yes I did." Kate said.

"so what do y'all think of the idea of going to an island?" Humphrey asked.

"I would." claw.

soon, all of them decided to go.

"great, everyone pack your bags we're going to Jasper island!" kate announced.

all of them were completely packed within a couple of hours but it took two days to organize the activities they were going to do on the island.

a few days later, the quartet were on a plane to Jasper island.

after a few hours of flying, the plane started shaking.

the passengers were screaming in horror.

eventually, the plane started loosing altitude.

the force of the wind snapped the plane in half.

it was a good thing there was parachutes but not enough.

people started praying.

there were flamed everywhere from the gasoline of the plane.

soon the plane hit the water.

all four friends were able to get on the same life boat.

they were taken to the nearest island for shelter.

Humphrey started kissing the ground only to look up and see a tattered sign that says "welcome to Jasper island".

none of them could believe it.

"what was that storm?" kate asked trying to start conversation.

"if I remember correctly, people call that storm "King". lilly responded.

after a few minutes of walking in the woods, Humphrey spots a black figure.

the other three soon take notice of it.

"what is that thing?" claw asked.

after a minute of staring at the creature, Humphrey soon realizes what it is.

"i-its a d-demon." Humphrey said.

the four friends decide to keep walking slowly until Lilly accidentally steps on a twig.

Humphrey starts to hear a very low growl which he soon realizes is coming from behind him and slowly turns around to see a big beast standing right behind the girls.

" **RUN** " Humphrey shouted as he runs forward.

he then gets knocked out by running into a tree.

after a few minutes, Humphrey wakes up to see his friends being carried by other beasts, he then eventually blacks out again.


	4. A very BIG surprise!

"hello?, **HELLO?** " Humphrey screamed hoping at least someone would hear him.

suddenly everything started coming back to him.

" _this can't be_ , _no_ , _there's no way_!" Humphrey thought to himself as he tried pulling on the chains, hoping they would break.

it was no use, the chains were to thick.

"that won't work." kate said looking at the ground.

Humphrey gave her a confused look.

"what do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"I mean... I mean I have already tried it multiple times." kate explained.

just then, a "beast" walked into the room and walks up to Humphrey and starts viciously beating Humphrey a chain.

after a few minutes Humphrey being beaten, there was nothing but a body.

Humphrey's body had nothing but scars where he had been beaten to death.

the "beast" had putting a key in front of her and walked away and put

kate unlocked the chains with the key and walked over to Humphrey's body while quietly sobbing

"please be alive, please be alive." kate wined.

she then grabbed the knife and head outside to look for them and started to hear a loud screech. she started to run towards the sound.

after ten minutes of running she saw claw and Lilly chained outside of the building and saw a female wolf fighting off a "beast" with a handmade staff and started running towards the towering monster and jumped on top of it and started stabbing it in the chest.

after ten minutes of hitting and stabbing the monster, it finally fell down.

Kate unlocked the chains and gave them both a huge bear hug.

after two minutes of hugging, Lilly started to wander where's Humphrey was.

"he's... he's...dead!" kate said balling her eyes out.

"can you take me to the body?" the female wolf asked trying to calm Kate down.

kate agreed to take her to body while claw and Lilly locked their selves in the building.

ten minutes later, both of the girls arrived to see the body gone.

"he's not dead." the wolf said crouching down on the floor.

"w-what do you mean?" Kate asked confused.

"I mean he got up and walked away." the wolf said.

"look, there's a trail of blood!" kate said pointing at the trail of blood.

"he couldnt have gone far." the wolf said.

about ten minutes later, the girls arrive at a pond to see a something eating a dead body of a horse.

"h-humphrey?" kate asked

" **GET AWAY FROM ME!** " humphrey growled. his voice sounded sinister, like he was being controlled by some type of demon.

"humphrey is no longer here. it is I **SATAN**!" humphrey

the wolf beside kate poured salt on the demon riddin body.

the evil spirit left humphrey's body through his mouth made of smoke.

humphrey fell to the ground. lifeless.

kate went to hold the body

"no...no this can't be happening!" kate cried out with tears oiling down her face.

"the demon must took control of his body after he died." the wolf said.

"we have to bury him." kate said bawling.

"we have to tell the others." the female wolf said as she started to carry humphrey on her shoulders.

10 minutes later, they arrived back to where kate and lilly were.

"what happened?" lilly asked concerned.

"he's...he's dead." kate said hanging her head low.

lilly started to cry on kate's shoulder.

a few hours later, they were done burrying the body.

"well, im gonna go. gotta get some sleep." lilly said

"me too." claw said following lilly.

"well, its just us now." the female wolf said sitting beside kate looking at the reflection of the moon on the water.

"yeah. say what is you're name?" kate said trying to change the subject.

"Angie." she said looking at kate.

"your full name." kate said.

"just angie." the wolf replied.

"so...angie, how long have you been here?"

"about three years." angie said.

"with those...things?" kate asked.

"well...yeah, they are scared of me." angie replied.

slowly their hands started to move closer. inch by inch.

they started get lost in each other's beauty.

"im gotta go to bed. care to join?" kate said breaking the trance.

"yeah sure." angie replied getting up

 **next morning** angie woke up with kate's arm around her chest area.

she slowly moved kate's arm in order for her not to wake up.

" _alright_ _, time to search for food._ " angie thought to her self as she grabbed the staff.

almost an hour later, she saw a "beast".

she chugged the staff at the "beast" with the pointier side facing the front.

the staff made contact with the monster's body, making it fall to the ground.

about an hour later, angie arrived at the campsite.

she quickly but quietly put the dead and went inside the cabin to see kate still sleeping peacefully. she quickly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving

angie made a fire using sun light. she then started to skin the monster til it had nothing but muscle showing.

after she was done, she roasted the body over the fire.

kate was awoke by the tremendoys smell of chicken.

"what is that wonderful smell?" kate asked walking out of the cabin.

"oh its just me cooking. this will last us all day." angie responded.

soon, lilly and claw came out of their cabin.

"oh hey their you to lovebirds." lilly joked at kate.

"what do you mean?" kate asked confused.

"we didn't really go to bed, instead we watched you from the windows." claw explained.

"why were you watching us?" angie asked.

"well, we knew kate would be devestated so we figured you ya know... be with her." lilly said.

"oh and we know there is defininely something between y'all two. don't think we didn' t see you two staring and holding hands last night.

"haha."kate laughed sarcastically trying to hide her blush.

angie started to hug kate out of the blue. kate started to hug back.

"well, im gonna go look for some fruit to go with are breakfast.

"ok, sounds good." kate replied standing up.

as soon as she stood up, she stared at angie swinging her hips back and forth causing a trance.

her trance was broken by the sound of sound of the girls giggling.

kate gave them a death glare.

as soon as lilly saw the look, she motioned for claw to stop.

"lilly, can we talk in private?" kate asked

"yeah sure." lilly responded following her sister inside her cabin.

"I think I love angie." kate said closing the door behind lilly.

"angie? the new girl?" lilly asked confused.

"yes. but it's more like we are new her because she's been here longer." kaye replied.

"well why don't you tell her?" lilly asked.

"I...I don't know how." kate said.

"well we'll tell her tonight." lilly said giving her sister a hug.

"what would I do without you?" kate asked.

" I dont know." lilly responded.

 **on the hunt for fruits with angie**

angie went to the spot she usually came to every other day.

suddenly, she started to think about kate.

" _if only you knew how i feel about you._ " angie thought to herself as she started to rip the fruit off the trees.

 **that night.**

everyone enjoyed dinner until kate got everyone's attention.

"now everyone, you miggt be wondering why I got you're attention. it's because I-I love angie." kate confessed.

angie had a face of shock. after a few seconds, angie got up and walked up towards kate.

kate started to shake not knowing what angie was gonna do.

angie placed her lips on kate's. surprised by this act, kate started to kiss back.

after a minute, angie pulled back.

"I love you to babygirl." angie said before she went to sit.

as kate went to sit beside angie, she gave lilly tight hug.

"thank you." kate whispered into lilly's ear.

"anything for you kate." lilly said as she pulled away.

"well im tired, see you guys in the morning." claw said as she walked toward the cabin.

soon lilly followed behind.

10 minutes later, kate and angie were still talking.

"kate you never told me how you got here." angie said reminding kate of her past.

"well let's just say two things. 1. my parents hated me and lilly. 2. we got tickets to this place." kate explained.

"so you and lilly are sisters?" angie asked.

"yeah." kate responded.

"well, I have something planned." kate said deviously.

"ok." angie said as she knew what kate meant

as soon as they both got into the house, kate started to kiss angie.

surprised, angie started kissing back as she unzipped kate's pants and slid her hand into her pants, rubbing kate's "womanhood".

kate started unbuttoning angie's shirt.

she swiftly takes off angie's bra revealing her huge breasts. she then takes one into her mouth and starts sucking.

angie held her head back howled in pleasure.

she then pushes kate onto the bed, taking off her panties.

"have you ever done this?" angie asked concerned.

"no." kate responded.

"are you sure you want to do this?" angies asks.

"yes. please...take." kate begged.

kate whimpered as angie put her snout in front of her "womanhood" and took a big lick.

this went on for a minute until, angie shoved a finger into kate.

" **AHHHH** " kate moaned.

kate then got on top of angie

angie moaned as kate was playing her nipples.

kate leaned down and took a boob into her mouth.

as she was doing so, angie took of kate's top and revealed her breasts as she wasn't wearing a bra.

angie took one into her mouth

after a few minutes, kate lowered face into angie's crotch area and started to suck making angie whimper in pleasure.

afterv few more minutes, the couple eventually fell asleep.

 **hey guys, alpha and omega lover 123 here. yes I know what you are thinking, yes angie is my oc and so was jason. angie has pink hair. she is a wolf. she is also a warrior/hunter. she also has brown eyes how do you feel about kate falling in love again after humphrey's death? this is**

 **probably the longest chapter im gonna write during the wh** **ole story anyways guys, pm me if you want to see something happen in later chapters.**

-alpha and omega lover 123


	5. in the days that have gone by

news reporter: this is just in, 4 teens have been considered missing. the only information we have received is their names are Humphrey, kate, Lilly, and claw. There is information that Humphrey is no longer alive. please, if you have any further information, please contact us immediately.

the news station viewed a video of the teens on the live stream

"well, son of a bitch, that bastard is finally dead. my job is easier now. kill everyone, especially Kate's little girlfriend. that bitch almost FUCKING KILLED ME as we through her and her brother ares on to that damned island." Garth growled to himself as slowly moved his knife across the scar that Angie had cut. "that bitch needs to be killed!" he growled to himself lowly once more.

"don't worry Garth, we'll all get our chance." a female wolf said with her Chestnut fur gleaming off of the sunshine that sparkles through the window.

"hey Garth, mind passing me a beer?" a slightly older beta asked. it was candu.

"yea sure man." Garth said as he slid the beer across the table.

"hey candu, do you mind replaying the tape again?" Garth asked as he put his gun into his holster.

(the video was recorded)

"sure thing." candu said as he rewinded the tape.

Garth was rewatching to see if he missed anything, that is until something caught his eye. he saw Angie in the back ground. she was slowly slid her finger across her cheek. the same way she cut Garth. same side. same mark.

Garth chunked the beer can at the wall in anger.

"want me to turn it off?" candu asked.

" **I**... I would love that." garth replied.

candu turned it off and walked towards Garth.

as soon as Garth turned around, he was met candu's lips on his.

after a second, Garth pulled away.

"what's wrong?" candu asked.

"I-i've never been kissed by a guy.

"oh I'm sorry man." candu frowned.

"no, it's ok. I kinda liked it." Garth responded as he placed his lips on candu's.

"let's get the helicopter ready, I have a feeling I know where they are." Garth said as he pulled away.

 **WITH THE OTHERS**

kate woke up beside with Angie by her side still asleep.

"wake up angel, it's morning."

no answer.

kate decided to shake her softly.

again, no answer.

kate began to panic until finally... she was pulled into a deep kiss by her lover.

" **CUT**!!!" the director.

"my goodness, what fabulous work. I almost thought you were really in love!" the director shouted in enjoyment.

"ummm, that's because we are. what's you're name again?" kate said as she pulled Angie's arm aroaro her neck.

"it's beta, and good for you two. I'm so happy I could just die!" the director shouted once more.

"well, that's what we get paid for. to make it look believable." Angie said as she and kate looked stared each other's eyes.

"kate, ya know, he's not wrong. that was tremendous." Humphrey complemented.

"thanks bro. you actually scared-" was all she said before she heard a shreek.

"what the hell was that?" Angie asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna check it out." Humphrey said as he started walking towards the sound.

it took him a minute but he finally arrived at a den.

what he saw horrified him.

he saw Lilly suspended into the air.

" **LILLY**!!!!" Humphrey screamed in terror.

lilly falls to the ground.

"my arm...it won't... move!" lilly said trying to get up.

"don't worry, I've got you lilly." Humphrey said as he helped Lilly up.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Claw screamed with tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"don't worry baby, I'll be fine" Lilly said as she put her hand on claw's cheek.

just then, they heard a jet.

"ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... GARTH!" the pilot announced as he slowly landed on the ground.

" **WHERE ARE THEY**!" Garth yelled as picked up the director.

"I'm not afraid of you!" beta said as he punched Garth in the throat

"you are going to pay for that!" Garth threatened as he put the slightly smaller wolf down and drawed his gun and got ready to shoot.

"go ahead. I have nothing to live for so just end it already."beta said as was preparing for the impact.

"alright 3...2...1!" Garth said as he tried pulling the trigger.

"what the hell happened?" Garth said confused.

"I'm sorry." candu said.

"sorry for what?" Garth asked as he turned around

"this." candu said as his fist met Garth's face.

Garth fell on his back as he was unconsious.

"that's for killing my brother hutch."

Humphrey ran up to candu and hugged him.

"candu, I can't believe you made it! I thought you were dead!" Humphrey said as he put his head on his brother's shoulder.

"yeah I had something to take care of." candu said as looked down at Garth who was still snoring.

"well candu, we need to get you up to date." Humphrey said as he slowly walked towards kate and the other two.

"yeah I can tell." candu said as he followed humphrey.


	6. the truth about everything

"wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that Winston and Eve have been trying to kill Lilly because of her sexual preference?" candu asked irritated. "why didn't you just tell me? I would have killed them long before now."

"I've always had a feeling that they were lying to us the whole time." lilly said as she stared out into space.

"um Lilly, my I'm right here, you don't need to stare out into the ocean, I'm right here.

"oh... sorry about that, we've been through a lot lately. first it was Jason, then our parents, next was Garth, now we're dealing with creatures that we don't even know how to kill." lilly said as she started rubbing her arm. (she does that when she's worried or scared).

"oh honey, everything will be alright. we just need to learn how to survive when until rescue comes Angie can help us with that." claw said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's tiny neck. "we just need to be strong."

"she has a right to be scared. those creatures just won't stay dead." Angie pipes in as she walks up towards them with Kate by her side.

"umm Angie, can we speak...in private?" candu asked as he turns towards Angie. "it's important."

"yea sure. We can talk in one of the dens." Angie said as she started strolling towards her and Angie's den.

kate and Lilly started close behind them with claw close behind.

"what is it? Angie asked as she closed the door behind her.

"it's their parents. Eve isn't dead but Winston is. I have a feeling she's on her way." candu whispered.

" **WHAT**!!!!" Angie whispers loudly. "that isn't possible!"

"I didn't think it was either. not until it all became clear to me. I mean, think about it. I'm on a team with hardcore killers. Garth was one of them. there is a wolf with golden fur. she says she lost her husband in a horrendous accident. she looks a lot like Eve. she even has the same story." candu explained.

"ok ok, but you have to tell the girls. I'm not having the love of my life die because you wanted to be a lazy ass. if you don't tell them, and Eve kills both her and Lilly, I will have your head as a decoration for when it's close to Christmas." Angie threatened.

"no need to hide it from us. we heard every word. we understand." kate said as she came walking through the door.

"you weren't supposed to hear any of this." Angie said.

"my mom is basically still alive, how was I not supposed to hear that? she already wants lilly and me dead, and candu, how long were you planning on keeping this a secret? All the time until mom comes to kill us?" kate asks.

lilly starts crying.

"what is it Lilly?" claw asks as she puts her arm around lilly once more.

"I'm scared. I don't want to die. please, don't let any of us die." lilly says she stares into claw's eyes.

claw's eyes started to water up as she began to feel Lilly's hurt.

"don't worry baby." she says as pulls lilly into a kiss.

"get a room you two!" candu calls out to the young couple.

both Kate and and Angie punch him in the arm. (talk about team work)

"OUCH, what was that for?" candu asked as he rubbed his arm.

"shut up candu." Angie said.

candu began to notice something.

"umm guys, where are the cameras and stuff? aren't we on a show?" candu asks.

"what show?" kate responded.

"so you mean to tell me that Humphrey is actually dead? what did I drink before I arrived on this island?" candu began to wonder.

"yes he is... I don't want to talk about that. you've clearly been imagining things yesterday when we were attacked by Garth." kate said.

"so I did hurt Garth?"

"yes, he's inside the one of the dens."

"I need to get some sleep. these days haven't been making any sense." candu said as he plopped on his bed.


End file.
